(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically includes two field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The field generating electrodes may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer to determine an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer for controlling transmission of incident light, thereby displaying images.
A conventional liquid crystal display typically requires a thin film transistor array panel and an opposite panel. The thin film transistor array panel may include a gate line (configured for transferring a gate signal), and a data line (configured for transferring a data signal), a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The opposite panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be included in the thin film transistor array panel.
Each of the thin film transistor array panel and the opposite panel may require at least one substrate. The two substrates may undesirably contribute to the weight, the manufacturing cost, and/or the manufacturing time of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.